


Bons Resultados

by Arabella_McGrath



Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine - Freeform, M/M, handjob
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:57:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9327977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabella_McGrath/pseuds/Arabella_McGrath
Summary: Quando Blaine viu Kurt pela primeira vez, combinaram de se encontrar de novo para realmente resolver aquele problema. Na segunda vez, felizmente a consulta deu resultados. Bons resultados.





	

O pênis de Blaine estava latejando. Não, meu caro, não era por ele estar completamente excitado por seu parceiro (ou parceira) no meio d'um ato sexual. Não, não. Na verdade, agora ele sentia um ódio descomunal por seu parceiro. Pois agora, devido aquele desgraçado, ele estava com o pênis latejando de dor, já que aquele maldito ser não sabia fazer nada direito.

Seu parceiro daquela noite, que se chamava Carl, pediu desculpas milhares de vezes e até se ofereceu a levá-lo ao hospital. Blaine recusou tudo com um tapa na cara dele e saiu correndo daquele local.

Agora lá estava ele, com dor e sentado no pronto socorro de um hospital qualquer de Lima, Ohio. Segundo o seu relógio, era quatro e meia da madrugada. O pronto socorro estava bem vazio até, então Blaine realmente esperava que fosse atendido logo.

Seus pensamentos concretizaram-se quando uma enfermeira chamou Blaine Anderson. Prontamente levantou-se e seguiu-a até a sala de um tal de Kurt Hummel. Lá, sentou-se enquanto o monitor do computador tapava a face do médico que digitava rapidamente. Alguns instantes depois, Kurt levantou a cabeça para Blaine.

— Olá... Blaine Anderson. Tudo bem? O que houve com você? — perguntou. Era mais ou menos da idade de Blaine, tinha cabelos castanhos num topete e olhos claros. Apesar de um pouco oculto pelo jaleco, dava para ver uma gravata borboleta rosa. Blaine sorriu pela beleza do médico.

— Bem, aconteceu um incidente há pouco tempo e eu estou com um... Meu...

— Seu...?

— Pênis. Latejando — completou rapidamente e com a face corada. Kurt deu um mini sorriso, mas logo fechou-o e deu um olhar compreensivo para Blaine.

— Posso... examinar?

Blaine concordou com a cabeça e Kurt fez um gesto para levantar. Fê-lo e seguiu-o até um tipo de cama que tinha numa pequena salinha, sentou-se e, entendendo o olhar de Kurt, começou a desfivelar o cinto. Quando finalmente baixou as calças, ficou alguns instantes olhando para o teto até o médico pigarrear.

— Blaine, eu sei que isso é difícil para qualquer homem, principalmente héteros. Mas ficar com dor é terrível. Por favor, tire a cueca também.

Blaine engoliu em seco e, antes de tirar a cueca, murmurou: — Eu não sou hétero. — Kurt deu um pequeno sorriso enquanto pegava uma luva.

O resto da consulta, por mais estranho que pareça, foi tranquilo. Kurt indicou um remédio para a dor e pediu que Blaine marcasse uma consulta para outro dia, para que ele pudesse ver se não havia outro problema. O outro concordou e disse que assim que pudesse iria marcar a consulta. Afinal, tinha a faculdade de música que acabava com boa parte do seu tempo.

*

Uma semana depois e lá estava Blaine Anderson no consultório de Kurt. Pelo que pesquisara sobre ele há alguns dias, era um renomado — apesar de novo — médico. Tinha um consultório que era bastante popular, além de ajudar no pronto socorro do hospital de Lima às vezes. Aliás, pelo que vira, ele era um neurologista, então urologia estava longe da sua zona de conforto. Talvez ele gostasse de desafios ou gostara bastante de Blaine. Ah, e só mais uma coisa: ele era gay assumido desde adolescente. É, se você imaginou um amplo sorriso na face de Blaine ao ler isso, você está completamente certo.

Enquanto isso, Blaine era um dos melhores no curso de música. Comparando com Kurt não era lá muita coisa, mas ainda assim era uma coisa boa.

Caso você esteja se perguntando sobre a saúde de Blaine, ele estava muito bem, sabe? Não tinha transado desde então, mas, pelo que aparentava, estava tudo bem. Os remédios que Kurt lhe receitou estavam fazendo efeito também.

Agora o Anderson estava sentado confortavelmente numa cadeira da sala de espera. Uma mulher tocou de leve seu ombro e ele virou-se para olhá-la. — Senhor Anderson? — Blaine afirmou com a cabeça. — O doutor Hummel espera o senhor na sala dele — disse e apontou para uma sala no fim do corredor. Blaine agradeceu-a e seguiu para a sala, batendo na porta antes de entrar e escutar um “Pode entrar”.

Entrou e deparou-se com uma sala lindíssima, parecendo aquelas que você vê em revistas de arquitetura ou coisa do tipo.

— Parece distraído, Blaine — comentou Kurt quando o outro sentou-se na cadeira. Blaine olhou para ele, dessa vez não estava com o jaleco, mas sim com um blazer.

— Ah, é, desculpe-me. Só achei muito linda a sua sala.

— Agradeço. Mas e aí, como você está? O remédio surtiu efeito? — perguntou Kurt enquanto olhava para os olhos de Blaine.

— Sim, muito obrigado. Aparentemente está tudo bem.

— Fico feliz. Agora vamos examinar direitinho para saber se eu não deixei passar alguma coisa? — Blaine concordou e dirigiu-se até a cama que tinha numa pequena sala. Lá, começou a desfivelar o cinto e depois baixou as calças, também retirou a cueca, dessa vez mais desinibido.

Kurt dessa vez não pegou uma luva e tocou de mãos nuas o pênis de Blaine. Este conteu um gemido ao morder a boca, da última vez não fora assim... Mas dessa, bem, sentir as mãos de Kurt naquele local já fazia seu corpo delirar. Então Blaine resolveu fechar os olhos.

Esse foi seu maior erro, aviso desde já.

Kurt continuou tocando-o e Blaine tentava conter os gemidos do jeito que podia, mas algumas reações involuntárias acabavam escapando, como o seu corpo rebolar um pouco e as reações impagáveis na sua cara. Kurt percebeu isso e continuou, agora fazendo movimentos repetitivos.

— Hm, Kurt, você poderia parar com isso por um minuto? Eu não estou... hm...

— Bem, parecia que você estava gostando — comentou Kurt com um sorriso inocente. Blaine engoliu em seco. — Relaxa. Seu amiguinho está ótimo.

— Hm, ok. Aliás, sábado à noite você está disponível?

Kurt sorriu. — Claro.


End file.
